


rin goes to haikyuu

by Slytherin_queen123



Series: this is me having no self control [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_queen123/pseuds/Slytherin_queen123
Summary: Rin Sato formerly Ace Scott gets reincarnated into the Haikyuu universe.This is how his life goes.What team will he end up on ?Who will he become friends with ?
Relationships: None currently
Series: this is me having no self control [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143929





	1. chapter 1

So you know how everyone has all those questions about whether or not you would get reincarnated or not and all those other things. Well I had the same questions and then I died. It's not like I did not believe in God, just didn't actually care all that much about death and the like. I thought if i die then im gonna die just how the world works. That was until I saw a little girl about to get hit by a car. I decided if i was gonna do one good thing my life it might as well be saving that little girl so that's what i did i sprinted across the crosswalk and pushed her out of the way of the car. I didn't make it out in time though. I was dead on impact. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. It was just like snuffing out a flame with your fingers theirs burning for a few seconds and then it all just fades away. It wasn't like people said it at all. There was no bright light at the end of a tunnel or any angle greeting me when I opened my eyes. I just kinda went into the afterlife. I wandered around for a while thinking about my past life on earth. Once that got boring ( it got boring really fast ) . I decided to see if I could recall the entire plot of haikyuu. It was the show I was actually going home to watch the day I died. 

Let's start from the beginning. My name is Ace scott. I am in my second year of college and I'm studying astrophysics with a minor in biology. So yes i'm smart but that's besides the point. I was coming home from the gym that day after finishing my off day workout. It was just some light cardio, stretching , and some basic ab workouts. As I was walking home I saw a cat who I decided to stop and the pet turned out to be one of the best things I could do. Not that it resulted in my death, but the fact that I got to save that little girl was good. I wonder how she is? 

“Helo Ace” some voice said from somewhere behind me.   
“Motherfucker ! “ I yelled as I jumped around trying to see what was behind me.   
“ Language. “ said the voice once again   
Once i've calmed down from my mini heart attack I finally managed to focus on the figure standing behind me.   
“ um hi. “ i said very awkwardly   
“ hello ace i've come here to collect you for reincarnation.” the figure said   
“ Reincarnation ? “ i questioned   
“ yes i am here to put you into your new world. “ the figure responded   
“ Wait before i am put into my new world or whatever. Can you tell me about that girl, the one I saved from the car? “ i asked the figure   
“ Yes you may know about the girl you saved. She visits you once a month to leave a flower for saving her life. Her parents told her the story after her and yourself showed up in the news. She thanks you for saving her life and is going to help others just like you and prove that her life wasn't a waste to you even if you're not alive anymore. She will make an amazing doctor.” The figure said with a found one of voice. “ well if that's all let's get going. “ 

And with that my new life has begun.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> character sheet for rin sato

Character sheet   
Name : Rin Sato   
Volleyball Position : libero but can play as a wing spiker if needed   
Class : 3 rd year courses but he's a first year   
Hight : 5’5   
Weight : 130 lbs   
Sexuality : gay   
Birthday : july 5   
Favorite Food : italian chicken alfredo or pocky   
Current Worry : Not being able to eat pocky because the store ran out   
Family : dads away on business constantly   
Moms warks really hard for her fashion brand   
Siblings - none   
Cousin - iwaizum hajime (moms side )  
Personality : sassy , snarky , wont hesitate to punch you in the balls but overall a semi nice person. Once you get past the prickly outside. Also very smart.

**Author's Note:**

> updates on this story will come sporadically. i will try to update at least once a month but life gets in the way you know.


End file.
